Episode 367: Shrimp! Heaven! Now!
"Shrimp! Heaven! Now!" was originally released on August 14, 2017. Description Shrimp! Heaven! Now! Suggested Talking Points DuckTales Returns, Nanner Team, Blank ATM Card, A Kitty's Gift, Car Courtesy, My Trademark, Not Again Daniel Outline 10:21 - I need your help. For about a year now, once a month, someone in my building leaves a banana peel on or around my doorway. At first, I regarded this with bland bemusement, but then they started deliberately hiding under my drying umbrella, or under the doormat, which is a bit sinister. Today I horrified to find one hanging on my door handle. I had to touch their gross banana mess with my real human fingers. Any advice on how to get this to stop or, failing that, advice on ferret out the culprit would be appreciated. -- Kip 16:06 - Y - Sent in by Chris Haug, from Yahoo Answers Now user Mike Will, who asks: How I got the blank ATM card that changed my life. 18:09 - Y - Sent in by Madeline Diaz, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user (named "Also Mike Will" by Griffin), who asks: My cat saw me throw away a mouse? My cat brought me a mouse and it saw me pick it up and throw it outside. Will my cat know that i trashed it 24:36 - I was driving home from work yesterday, and I stopped behind a van at a red light. The van had a rear facing seat occupied by two teens. We made eye-contact. I spent the red of the red light looking at the floor. How should I handle this situation if I get stuck behind them in traffic again? -- Oh God Please Stop Looking At Me in Orlando 32:28 - MZ - Sponsored by Naturebox. Sponsored by MeUndies. Advertisement for the MaxFun Listener Panel 39:37 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson (who earns a frequent-submitter title of "The Delivery Man" with this question), from Yahoo Answers user eatbabyseals, who asks: What's your trademark? 46:11 - I am a cashier at a farmers' market in Michigan. We sell a huge variety of stuff, including fresh shrimp. Today a toddler walked by our shrimp cooler and started chanting "SHRIMP! HEAVEN! NOW!", emphasis on the "NOW!". Eventually leading his mother to say "Please Daniel, we can't keep doing this." What is Shrimp Heaven? Why does Daniel need it now? What are my responsibilities in this situation, if any? I'm confused and delighted by this sloganeering child, but I fear something darker may lay under the surface. -- Shrimp Jesus Will Return 54:40 - Housekeeping 57:38 - FY - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Matt, who asks: Will there be a Zootopia 2? In the first film they only had mammals not birds reptiles or bugs. Not even tapirs. I love tapirs and would like to see one or two in a sequel. I admire the tapirs in the Ice Age films. Quotes On Spelling And Pronunciation Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Seth Carlson